


Are you who I'm looking for?

by AlixLuthor167



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 06:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12676671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixLuthor167/pseuds/AlixLuthor167
Summary: Soulmates AU -your soulmates name is tattooed onto your skin by fate itself.Kara Danvers has had one name in her head since birth, the only problem is that on her planet she was the only one with a name..... her "soulmate" as her parents called it. but the name was in English... man oh man is she in for a treat when she got to earth to find out the one and only Lena Luthor was her soulmate and Lena was completely oblivious to it. well here it is.sorry i suck at summary's but here ya go.Also there will be short chapters so if you don't like short chapters don't read okay?got any complaints or constructive criticism  feel free to give me a shout on my Instagram @alixthepancake177 (i don't have tumblr)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: don't own any of the characters i this story besides the ones i make up!
> 
>  
> 
> hey guys this is my first supergirl fic ive ever done! please have mercy and nice constructive critisism. thanks!

Kara groaned as her alarm screeched, stretching as she got up. “well another nights rest gone, time to get ready” she said aloud. Just then her phone chimed: 

LENA: hey i know you might be busy today but lunch?

KARA: of course :). Give me a time and i'll meet you.

LENA: 12:00 in my office. We’ll order takeout.

KARA: sounds good see you then.

Kara giggled, it was going to be a good day. She would get to see lena. She chose to wear a simple baby blue blouse and black pants. She left her apartment and got her morning coffee and made her way to Catco. As she walked in james immediately fell in step with her and filled her in before she went to snapper. “ bad mood as usual, don't bring up lena luthor it's been a touchy subject” he said his voice lower than normal. 

“Okay got it, and james be careful guardian may have his shield but he’s still human” kara whispered leaving james speechless. “Good morning snapper” kara said cheerfully. “I want a article on L-corp on my desk tomorrow morning leave” he said not missing a beat. “But i have an idea” kara stutters. “I SAID GO” snapper yelled. Kara nodded and walked out. 

As kara walked up to L-corp she remembers lena’s face when she first spoke to her, “hello ms.danver’s”. Rao she needed to tell her… they were soul mates.

Kara walked into lena’s office only stopping at lena’s desk. She smiled at lena’s concentrated face, she was completely unaware of kara’s presence until she knocked on the desk startling lena making her jump and drop her pen. “Oh my lord kara you could have knocked” lena said hand on her chest supposedly calming her erratic breathing. “Well in my defence ms.luthor i did knock, just not on the door” kara states as she takes a seat at the chair in front of lena’s desk. 

“Well ms.danver’s i'm betting you're here early because of me cancelling the production of the alien detection device?” lena says voice dripping with sarcasm. “Well yeah snapper wants me to write a piece on it, you don’t have to do it though you can tell him you refuse” Kara rushes out.

“Oh please it’s nothing i can’t handle, our food should come in a bit anyways so let’s get down to business” she says dropping her pen onto her desk. She gets up and sits on her office couch situating herself a little closer to Kara than she’d expected. “Jess push back my 11:00 and 1:00 meetings to 2:00 and 3:00 please?” lena shouts. “Yes ms.luthor” Jess yells in return. “So lets get this interview out of the way so we can have our much overdue lunch date” lena states.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER!!   
> I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY. THE CW AND ALL THEM OWNS THEM< OTHER THAN THE CHARACTERS I CREATE MYSELF.
> 
>  
> 
> aliens make things go boom. <\- i dont really know... also there is the starting of sanvers here.

Not soon after they started their interview they were interrupted by jess poking her head in bearing their lunch. “Oh please jess here have some of this i doubt we will eat allll of this” lena says kindly while placing a takeout container in her secretary's hands. “Oh fine ms.luthor, but mr.johnson called and said that he would much rather throw away his stocks than be disappointed by a pro-alien CEO” jess says while looking towards the ground.

“Oh please jess don't feel bad about him, he’s a stuffy old bastard who is one of the five left over from lex’s reign of terror, i feel no remorse in losing him” lena says placing both hands on jess’s shoulders. “Okay well i will leave you two be then it was nice seeing you again ms.danvers, ms.luthor” jess says nodding in their direction and walking out of lena’s office closing the door.

“Umm i err wanted to show you something lena-” kara was cut off as a loud explosion. “Well looks like it's going to need to wait i'm going to make sure my employees are okay” lena says running out of her office, kara trailing behind her. “Lena i need to go works calling me” kara says excusing herself before lena can protest. “Go supergirl” lena whispers, a twinge of hope in her voice. 

“What's the situation alex?” kara says landing beside her sister. “Well we have him in custody.. Sort of ” alex says with an undertone of anger as she watches NCPD officer with DETECTIVE written on the back of her jacket walks their suspect to one of their vans. “I'm going to call j’onn this isn't right” kara states. “Already on it” j’onn barks through the comm in her ear. “Oh Rao what is she going to do” kara says running after her sister who was about to chew out the detective for taking a suspect that was under DEO jurisdiction. 

“ HEY WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!” alex yells as she jogs up to the detective. “Oh i thought i smelled feds, and i'm maggie by the way” the short detective states sticking her hand out for alex to shake but quickly drops it when she sees that alex isnt going to shake it. “ Agent danvers, FBI, thats our suspect you will release him into our custody as soon as possible” alex says efficiently flashing her badge and stepping passed maggie. 

“But hey since when do the feds deal with aliens?” maggie shouted after Alex. “since now goodbye” alex says taking the prisioner from their van to the DEO containment van. “Im really sorry about her, shes been in a mood lately but it was nice meeting you maggie” kara says to maggie giving her a bright smile before taking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for next to no supercorp, but i swear there will be supercorp!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays to you all. and for those who don't celebrate i hope you all had a great day today!!

Kara immediately knew what was up with alex once they reached the DEO. “hey dont   
Run away from me alex i know what’s up i know that you just met your-” kara was cut off by alex shouting at her as she slammed a door “YOU DO NOT GET TO SPEAK A SINGLE WORD OF HER TO ME KARA”. 

“someone’s grumpy” kara grumbles and walks off into the main area of the building to which her surprise winn is standing there, tablet in hand waiting to speak to her. “Hey so i have something to add to your suit to protect you, its made of this crazy strong alien metal from the planet gthutrul, that reacts to yellow sun particles in the same way your skin does, which could with ionic bonding with blue kryptonite could create a suit that is impenetrable and protects you from green kryptonite” winn states as a matter factly.

“WINN YOU ARE A GENIUS” kara screeches while scooping winn up and swinging him around a little too roughly. “Kara… I’m… human..” Winn squeaks out before she sets him down huffing out an apology. “Anyways who are you working on this with?” kara questions him. “None other than your soulmate Lena Luth-” winn says being cut off by a whoosh of air as kara takes off like a jet. 

Kara lands on Lena’s balcony gently before knocking in the way the danvers taught her in order not to break the delicate glass. The balcony door slides open with lena staring in disbelief as kara walks in and promptly hugging lena gently with the quietest “thank you my dear soulmate” before taking off, leaving a confused and slightly terrified lena in her wake. “Jess can you call kara in for me? Tell her it’s urgent” lena speaks. “Yes ms.luthor”   
Jess practically yells from her desk. 

A half an hour or so later kara practically came running into lena’s office, “whats going on lena?” she says voice dripping with concern. “Kara I know..” lena says staring down at her feet as she steps towards kara. One step.. Two steps… three steps.. Four steps.. She counts as she comes up in front of kara. “Wh-what?! What do you mean you know?!?!” kara stutters clearly alarmed by lena’s advance towards her. “I mean i know who you really are.. Supergirl” lena states cool before leaning in to hug kara. “I also know your my soulmate..” she whispers into kara’s neck. “How did you find this out?” kara says while letting out a shaky breath. “Well i mean when you kinda came in unannounced and hugged me” lena says backing away from kara and turning to walk towards her desk. “Well that doesnt mean that im supergirl” kara says looking at lena like she had about ten heads. 

“Yes it does kara and if your going to deny it then you can leave and never show your-” lena was interrupted by kara abruptly kissing her. “Lena i have waited my entire life to get to say that im your soulmate….” kara stutters out before they both sit on lena’s office couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because exams are fast approaching at my school update may be sporadic...


	4. chapter4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my beautiful girlfriend for Beta reading this chapter for me, expect better grammar!

“Im originally from Krypton where soulmates aren’t a thing, so when I was born, my parents hid it in shame that I was ‘soulbound’ as they called it, to a human and when Kal-El was born his parents embraced it simply because both of us were being sent to earth” Kara rambles on but is cut off by Lena placing a hand on hers and rests her head on Kara’s shoulder. “Kara my parents hated me for my mark because you are an alien, not to mention when Lex spiraled out of control, he actually tried to cut my hand off,” Lena states showing Kara the scar going across her wrist, making Kara flinch. “And when he didn’t succeed in killing superman and instead killed all those people, I blamed myself for the longest time. But when you flew across national city for the first time, I had known it was you. You are Kara Danvers” Lena says, sniffling at the end. Kara pulls her closer and kisses the top of her head and says, “It’s Kara Zor-el, my birth name that is. That’s what your mark says.”

They sat in silence for a good couple hours before they were interrupted by Jess’s light knocking on the door. “Miss Luthor, Mr.Edge is here and he’s angry about the alien detection device”. Lena huffs before getting up, “Very well, you can let him in and Kara you may stay and listen if it’ll help with your article,” she states not even look at Kara. 

“Yes Ma’am,” Kara says fixing her blouse and pants quickly before a raging red faced Morgan Edge came barrelling into Lena’s office.”WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?! ARE YOU A COMPLETE IDIOT LIKE YOUR FATHER?!?!” he screams at her, all the while Lena calmly sits at her desk, which infuriates him further. “Don’t come into my office, one that isn’t yours, and scream at me for running my company however I feel,” she states not even looking up from her computer screen as she types a quick message to her security team, asking them to come escort Morgan out of her building. “Listen Mr.Edge you better leave my office and stop criticizing how I run my company before I use it to end yours. Also security will help escort you out,” she says as-a-matter-of-factly before turning to Kara. “Ms.Danvers if you would kindly stay for a while longer so we can finish that interview for your article,” she says without missing a beat. As soon as Morgan had left, Lena sat back down on her office couch as they continued to talk.


End file.
